<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нечистая совесть by Sir_Wasted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757475">Нечистая совесть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted'>Sir_Wasted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гори, октябрь 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nightmares, Politics, Shooting Guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Майло Вортеквиц баллотировался в президенты и считал себя абсолютно непоколебимым для клеветников и прочих злопыхателей. Но гнев и ярость правдоруба Фишфрида заставили его усомниться в самом себе и вспомнить свой старый грех...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гори, октябрь 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Goretober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нечистая совесть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Тема дня: Рана от огнестрельного оружия/рана от стрелы<br/>2. Ну тут весьма условный обоснуй и условная политика. Такие, киношные)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майло Вортеквиц баллотировался в президенты.</p><p>Он прошел праймериз и сейчас подходил к кульминационному моменту своей предвыборной кампании: дебаты. Завтра он должен был явиться в вашингтонскую студию Си-эн-эн — и все бы ничего, если бы Фишфрид сегодня не вел себя как воплощение сатаны. Америку уже трясло от интернет-записи сегодняшних скандальных дебатов. Начало было благостно-традиционным, а-ля «ничего не предвещало», Крис Фишфрид и Деннис Кригс, республиканец и демократ, высказывались по поводу горячих тем: расизм и движение Блэк Лайвс Мэттер, коронавирус, преступность... Но к одному неосторожному слову прицепилось другое, начался словесный рестлинг. Репутация Кригса сначала встрепенулась, подергалась в железной хватке Фишфрида, потрепыхалась в его руке, а потом сдохла. Но этого было мало, и в конце передачи ее труп просто уничтожили.</p><p>Майло уже смотрел эту запись днем вместе со своим политтехнологом Энди. Во время  и после просмотра они вместе долго разбирали укатившуюся в тартарары дискуссию, исправляли стратегию поведения, готовили шаблонные ответы. Завтра Майло встречается с Фишфридом в то же время, в том же месте, в тот же час — нужно иметь в голове конкретные ответы на конкретные обвинения, которые тот может выдвинуть. Энди сказал, что Кригса через час после конца съемок увезли в больницу, и что Фишфрид отстегнул за предвыборную кампанию целую кучу денег на детективов. Оттуда и компромат на всех своих оппонентов. Уж так сильно хотел спасти нацию от самодурства нынешнего президента. Майло, как ни странно, в такую мотивацию верил — мало ли какие идеи бродят в головах людей. Он не боялся, ему было нечего скрывать, но сама мысль, что этот человек касался его прошлого, казалась неприятной.</p><p>Вечером ему захотелось еще разок глянуть на весь произошедший цирк. СМИ он не читал — опасался, что взяв телефон в руки, он не сможет от него отлипнуть. После ужина они с женой Алексией вновь сели смотреть отгремевшее выступление. Оператор ловил каждое движение всех участников, казалось, что было видно капельки пота над губами каждого из гладко выбритых политиков. Умудренный опытом седой Фишфрид, мэр алабамского Бирмингема, сначала еле поспевал за подколами, которые отпускал в его адрес любимый публикой политический фрик Кригс. Когда Фишфрид не выдержал и вывалил свеженькие факты про Кригса: прибыль от зарубежных компаний, сбывающих просроченные продукты из США, участие в вечеринках, проводимых одиозным олигархом фон Штельманом, — Кригс как-то сник, но тут же подобрался. Разумеется, все отрицал, но Фишфрид уверенно тряс бумагами, какими-то фотографиями. Кончилось все тем, что Кригс подошел к Фишфриду, вырвал бумаги из рук и отлупил ими своего врага. Майло выключил запись за десять минут до конца, потому что в конце запыхавшийся от борьбы Фишфрид тычет в камеру пальцем и зовет Майло к себе на «серьезный разговор, молодой человек». Все происходящее в студии напоминало фарс, даже вечно хищный ведущий Уильям Скейгейл в своем излюбленном приталенном черном костюме не хмурился, а порой даже украдкой ненаигранно закатывал глаза слыша очередное ругательство. Эти жесты оператор-ловкач тоже словил и сделал Скейгейла частью шоу. </p><p>Майло знал, что за себя переживать ему не стоит. Он чист и трезв как стеклышко, он не потратил ни доллара на взятки или наркотики, в его жизни не было ни одного сомнительного рукопожатия, ни одной сделки, из-за которой на него могли косо посмотреть. Но все же он беспокоился, а вдруг?.. Алексия заметила его хмурое настроение, и решила поддержать мужа, отвлечь своей болтовней. Под тарахтенье о неожиданных и актуальных сведений про фарфоровые чашки, он успокоился.</p><p>Рано утром он проснулся бодрым, но голодным. Первым делом захотел позавтракать не на кухне, а в кафе внизу, чтобы не будить Алексию. У нее склонность к позднему подъему, совиная натура. Он же — жаворонок, ему ранние побудки не составляли труда. На сердце ничего не лежало, он чувствовал себя как обычно — и это не могло не радовать. Он надел вчерашние небрежно накинутые на стул брюки, первый попавшийся свитшот, пиджак и быстро полетел на первый этаж. Консьержка проводила его ленивым взглядом. О Фишфриде не думалось совершенно.</p><p>На улице никто не спешил, оно и ясно — центр, рань. Майло купил свежий выпуск газеты, неспешно дошел до кафе. Ах, как хорошо в исторической части Альбукерке, особенно когда не жарко и не людно! Ресторан только начал работать, и Майло устроился на вынесенный наружу столик. Его быстро обслужили — подлетел официант, записал в блокнот кашу, бутерброд и кофе, а потом быстро исчез вносить заказ в счет. Майло коротал минуты ожидания завтрака за чтением газеты. Слова не воспринимались, и запах молочной, солено-сладкой каши легко отвлек его от таращенья в колонку с новостями. Подкрепившись, он вновь предпринял попытку почитать, как вдруг краем глаза на противоположной стороне улицы заметил странную фигуру в черном. Она двигалась медленнее, чем остальные прохожие и будто бы даже замерла под взглядом незнакомца. Майло опять посмотрел в газету. Немного нервно заметил, что в той женщине было что-то подозрительное, но вряд ли она остановилась от его взгляда. Он несильно повернул голову и скосил взгляд, стараясь не выдать своего интереса — женщина в длинном траурном платье теперь шла через дорогу в сторону ресторана. Странно, машин не было. Майло нахмурился, но посчитал это совпадением, мало ли кто может переходить дорогу так, может это принято... Пролистнул, как следует всмотрелся в заголовки, отметил, что ничерта в них не разобрать. Буквы расплывались, он листал вперед, приближал газету к лицу, но ничего не помогало против искушения еще раз посмотреть на волнительную фигуру в черном. Он резко опустил верх газеты и его озарило.</p><p>Перед ним за его столиком сидела Рамона Бараса собственной персоной. Она не сильно состарилась после их последней встречи в полицейском участке, куда он, тогда еще помощник мэра Альбукерке, прибыл по делу захвата заложников. Он обещал вызволить всех попавших в переплет сотрудников банка, которых захватили и увезли с собой мексиканские грабители. Ее сын, Диего, оказался одним из них.</p><p>Сложности возникли: грабители не пошли на переговоры. Точнее, это Майло с начальником полиции Уоттерсом решили, что во время операции надо никого не щадить. Им обоим нужны были результаты, галочки в отчете, звездочки на грудь. Диего погиб в перестрелке, по официальной версии — его застрелили грабители. Мэтью не спрашивал действительно ли это так, Уоттерс не говорил, но Рамона Бараса дозналась до правды и теперь сидела напротив с лицом настолько страшным, будто вчера была война.</p><p>Щелчок предохранителя привлек внимание — задранное дуло револьвера смотрело на Майло. Его прошиб пот, он ошарашенно взглянул на молчащую Барасу, чья рука даже не дрожала. Ее белоснежные огромные глаза бесновато блестели от влаги, желваки напряглись, впалые щеки втянулись внутрь и губы искривились в отвращении. Сейчас крикнет, решил было Майло, но ему было нечего сказать кроме того, что он ее вспомнил — и она поняла это. Этого было достаточно, чтобы выстрелить.</p><p>Майло проснулся посреди ночи от грохота вылетевшей пули и ошарашенно сел в своей кровати. Сердце быстро стучало в груди, Алексия тут же проснулась, вжалась в подушку от испуга. Он дома, дома, на втором этаже, в своей спальне, все хорошо. Как и во сне его прошиб холодный пот, он встал и еще какое-то время бродил по комнатам, не находя себе места. Алексия позвала его, но он сказал, что ему нужно побыть одному и заперся в ванной. Прогрелся в душе до костей. Забытое вспомнилось, как же паршиво... Если кто-то что-то узнает про Диего Бараса, то ему крышка, он будет хуже политического трупа Кригса. «Никто не знает», — он попытался убедить себя и даже поверил. Этого было достаточно, чтобы спокойно вернуться в кровать.</p><p>Утро началось с тотального осознания, что он проиграл всю свою жизнь. Про него уже все и все узнали. Майло не сомневался, что все можно узнать, если просто обратиться к Уоттерсу с деньгами наперевес. Сегодня у него дебаты с Фишфридом.</p><p>Сегодня у него «серьезный разговор, молодой человек!»</p><p>Сегодня Майло не отказался бы от пули на завтрак, но вместо этого он как порядочный муж ест стряпню Алексии, потом встречается с Энди, а потом он со всеми едет в студию. В полном отчаянии и пристыженности, что такой человек как Майло Вортеквиц додумался предложить себя на место президента.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>